Winter's Knight
by Phoenix DeFuego
Summary: Nothing would stand in her way this time; she would have her revenge. Squall must discover the difference between lust and love the hard way. Will he learn the truth in time? Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I live!!! I know I haven't posted anything for a couple years now so I decided to make my comeback with a revamp. :p I went over my old stories and decided this one could use a little more love and attention. After reading it I felt like I could do a lot better and it felt incomplete to me so I'm reposting the story with some revisions. Thank you so much to all of you who read and reviewed the original version of Winter's Knight; and if you read the original and are reading the new and improved version, you rock!!! And if this is your first time reading Winter's Knight, you rock!!! lol Ok enough rambling from me. Please please please leave a review. Good, bad, tell me what you think. COOKIES!!! Enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **If I actually owned the rights to anything remotely related to this game do you honestly think I would be writing nonprofit fanfiction about it?

* * *

**Winter's Knight**

**Prologue**

By Phoenix DeFuego

The white mists of Squall's labored breaths were torn from his cracked lips by the howling wind that swept across the frozen wasteland as the driving snow bit at his face and stung his stormy gray eyes. Squall struggled to lift his feet as he forced his way through the thick snow, the tiny flakes quickly covering any tracks made by his black boots.

"Man, I hate the cold!" a deep voice growled behind him.

Squall paused long enough to throw an icy glare over his right shoulder, towards Seifer.

"Tch! You're right at home aren't you Squall?" Seifer sneered as he caught up to his silent classmate. Seifer shivered as a gust of cold air whipped past the two students standing in the middle of the frozen tundra.

"Keep moving you two!" a female voice shouted from behind. Squall and Seifer glanced behind them to see their instructor, Quistis, marching up to them with her arms tightly wrapped around her torso. Her blonde hair was in its ever present bun, the long bangs that normally framed her delicate features dancing wildly in the freezing wind. Once she had reached the two teenagers Seifer snorted in defiance and marched onwards as if the cold had no effect on him. Squall just rolled his eyes and silently followed his arrogant companion, Quistis following him closely.

After what seemed ages of endless trudging through the deep snow, the three teenagers finally came upon a large cave in the middle of the snow swept plains. At first Seifer was thrilled, but his enthusiasm soon melted away when he realized that the entire cave was made of ice.

"There's no way I'm going in there," Seifer chattered angrily.

"Scared?" Squall asked the shivering blonde, gracefully arching a single brow. Seifer's jade eyes narrowed and the hotheaded blonde boldly crossed the icy threshold. Quistis shook her head as she watched the two boys venture into the Ice Cavern. The blonde instructor laid a hand on the handle of her whip before cautiously stepping into the cave of ice.

The inside of the cave shimmered and shined like glass, small rainbows filling the vast cavern as the crystal-like stalactites scattered the light. True to its name the Ice Cavern was made entirely out of ice, even the ground was made of ice. It was like being trapped inside a giant diamond. The young warriors gaped at their surroundings as they traversed the winding halls. With a sad smile Quistis imagined that this could be a rather romantic setting as she stole a glance at the silent brunette in front of her.

"Argh, we're lost!" Seifer shouted angrily, his voice echoing off of the frozen walls. The trio had been down several halls of ice and seemed to be making little to no progress.

"Maybe we should take a short break," Quistis suggested. Seifer grudgingly agreed and plopped down onto the frozen floor. Quistis gracefully sat down and tucked her legs beneath her. It worried her that they had not encountered any monsters of some sort. While to some this would seem a blessing, to the troubled instructor it was a cause of great worry. A similar cavern, aptly named the Fire Cavern, was full of over-grown bats and elemental bombs just waiting to sear the skin off of some hapless cadet. This cave, on the other hand, was completely bereft of life.

When Squall did not sit down Quistis looked at him with curiosity in her blue eyes; however, Squall was too preoccupied to pay any attention to Quistis' looks or Seifer's snide comments. Something, or someone, was calling to him.

Squall's brows knitted together as his head slowly lolled to the side. What was this strange feeling? It felt like something was reaching for him, like some unknown force was commanding him to come; but where was it coming from? As if being pulled by an invisible string, Squall approached the glimmering ice wall in front of him. Stopping scant centimeters away from the frozen barrier Squall stared past his reflection and into the depths of the icy wall. Something was in there.

"What's the matter Squally-boy? Never seen your own reflection before?" Seifer jeered. Quistis' eyebrow rose in curiosity and Seifer frowned in agitation when there was no response from the lithe boy. Seifer's taunts almost always elicited some sort of response out of the taciturn teenager.

"Squall?" Quistis asked tentatively, unable to hide the tone of concern in her wavering voice.

Lost in the overpowering trance that gripped his curiosity, Squall slowly lifted his gloved hand and lightly caressed the frozen wall. His comrades' shouts of alarm went unnoticed as a blinding white light flooded his vision and his head throbbed in pain. An icy whirlwind swallowed his body and he became nauseous from the intense feeling of vertigo. When he thought the howling wind that consumed his body would never stop, it suddenly vanished leaving him disoriented and off balance.

Once his head finally stopped swimming, Squall looked up and took in his new surroundings with a sense of awe. Although, like the rest of the cave, he was surrounded by ice instead of an empty cavern he was in an elaborately furbished room. The icy floor had been covered with ornate tapestries covered in painstakingly intricate designs finely woven into the rich fabric. Scattered across the plush carpet were extravagant pillows made of silver thread.

Off to his right the room was divided by finely carved pillars of crystalline ice, creating a separate room with an ornate fountain that spilled into a deep, luxurious pool filled with crystal clear water that sparkled in the light. Turning his attention to the wall opposite the pool, Squall's heart hammered wildly in his chest at the sight before him.

Against the far wall rested a four-poster bed intricately carved out of ice with sheer silk hanging from the posts like a shimmering canopy. Thick furs of various animals covered the icy bed, but the fine craftsmanship of the frozen bed was not what held Squall's rapt attention.

Lounging amidst the thick furs was a slender woman whose pale skin shimmered in the soft light of her icy room, as if covered by a thin layer of frost. Her long silvery hair lay fanned out across the lush pillows supporting her regal head, forming a shimmering halo around her angular features. The woman's icy blue eyes gazed upon the dumbfounded young teen with amusement as her pale blue lips curved into a sultry smile.

The woman arched her back and lifted her frozen breasts into the air as she slowly curled into a sitting position. As soon as he realized he was staring at her chest, Squall ripped his gaze from the woman's icy bosom and focused on her chilling eyes, a furious blush spreading across his cheeks. The frozen woman smiled at the boy's discomfort.

"I've been expecting you," she said in a sultry tone. Her fey voice sounded like tiny bells and sent shivers down Squall's spine. A single question burned in Squall's mind, but his tongue suddenly felt swollen and he had forgotten how to move his jaw. His heartbeat raced as the nude woman slid off of her bed and she slowly approached him, her sensual body swaying with hypnotic movements. The woman closed the distance between them, her breasts grazing against his white t-shirt with every breath, her sparkling eyes full of amusement.

"Who are you?" Squall finally managed to choke out, unsettled by the woman's closeness but too entranced to move away.

"You know who I am, Squall Leonhart," the woman replied, her icy breath ghosting across his flushed face.

"Shiva," Squall whispered in awed reverence. The woman's pale blue lips curved into a satisfied smile. "You're not…" Squall stuttered.

"Not what? Like those Guardian Forces you were taught about?" Shiva cooed into his ear. Squall nodded dumbly, his mind screaming at him to run but his feet unwilling to cooperate. "There are many things in this world that are not like the teachings of those SeeDs," Shiva purred as she snaked her frozen hands up the back of his shirt. Squall gasped at the contact of her icy fingers and tried to escape her cold touch, unintentionally pressing his body flush against her. Gasping for air Squall tried to wriggle out of Shiva's freezing arms.

"Shh," Shiva softly hissed as she locked the frozen young teen in her icy embrace. Unable to break away Squall's mind reeled as he shivered uncontrollably.

"How… How do you know… all of… this?" Squall chattered questioningly. He suddenly realized he was losing a battle he hadn't known he was fighting as he felt his body begin to go numb. His mind screamed for him to push her away, to draw his gunblade, anything but his body refused to listen as her icy touch seeped into his bones.

"I know many things, Squall Leonhart," Shiva purred.

(_Is she going to kill me?_) Squall thought frantically, the feeling in his arms and legs slowly dissipating. Shiva's twinkling laughter reverberated throughout the icy room.

"You're no use to me dead." Squall's eyes would have widened in shock if he had the energy. Seeing no other way out of his predicament, Squall gave in to the numbness growing inside of him and surrendered to the icy chill that enveloped his body.

Releasing Squall from her frozen embrace, Shiva cupped his face with her hand and smiled upon her newest prize. With a certain degree of awe, Squall realized that Shiva's hand did not feel so cold anymore and found himself leaning into the woman's affectionate touch.

"Come," Shiva beckoned as she moved towards the large pool guarded by icy pillars. Without hesitation Squall obeyed her simple command and followed her to the waters edge. His muscles tensed as she began to remove his jacket, but forced himself to relax as she placed a single finger upon his lips. "In order to use my full powers you must first purify yourself," Shiva cooed once he had stripped the last of his clothing.

Shiva stepped into the frigid water, motioning for Squall to follow her. He obeyed. As the icy water touched Squall's bare skin he gasped but refused to stop until he was immersed in the freezing water. As Squall bathed in the cold water a silvery blue hue slowly seeped into his skin and tainted his lips. Shiva watched his transformation with a look of pride and triumph.

* * *

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! You know you want to. :)


	2. Chapter I

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Sorry I didn't upload anything last week. My grandma was hospitalized for chest pain but she is fine now. I went down to Oklahoma and didn't have access to my story so I didn't get to update. Well, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy and thank you so much to everyone that sent me a review. Hopefully I will have another chapter for you next week but no promises. I'm in the middle of moving so things are a little hectic at the moment. Anyway, enjoy the story and as always, please, please, please leave a review!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Unfortunately.

* * *

**Winter's Knight**

**Chapter I**

By Phoenix DeFuego

Squall scanned the contract one more time before scribbling his signature at the bottom of the white page. With a sigh of relief Squall tossed the three-page contract into his outbox and set the black pen on his desk. Squall's gray eyes drifted over to his inbox and his shoulders slumped as a frown tugged at the edges of his pale lips.

After the Time Compression incident, Squall had thought that he could finally relinquish his power of Commander back to Headmaster Cid and return to the normal life of an ordinary SeeD. Cid, on the other hand, apparently didn't agree with Squall's wishful thinking. The elderly man had skipped town and gone to Centra with Edea to help rebuild the lighthouse orphanage, leaving Squall in charge of Balamb Garden. Glaring at the mountain of papers in his inbox Squall envied the older man.

(_You're growing weak,_) chimed a frozen voice. Squall ignored the condescending words inside his head as he continued to glare at the seemingly never-ending stack of papers in the little wooden box. Pushing papers and signing contracts all day long is not what Squall had in mind when he graduated the SeeD exam. Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped dramatically as frost spread across the large window behind Squall and tiny ice crystals crackled across his mahogany desk. Squall's breath escaped his nostrils in a puff of white vapor as a painful shiver ran down his spine.

"I don't have time to train anymore," Squall muttered apologetically.

(_You must _make _time!_) the fey voice hissed inside him. Just as Squall was about to reply to the persistent voice inside his head, there was a sudden knock at the large oak door.

"Enter," Squall commanded curtly. As the door swung open the frost faded and all evidence of the tiny ice crystals on Squall's desk disappeared. Zell Dincht burst through the door with an exuberant bounce, his spiky blonde hair standing on end and his blue eyes sparkling with joy.

"Hello Squall!" Zell greeted enthusiastically, his toothy grin giving him a wolfish appearance. "How ya doing buddy? Hey, are you alright? You look a little paler than usual," Zell babbled as he plopped down into one of the chairs across Squall's desk.

"Fine," Squall replied in a clipped tone. Squall's frustration was not meant for the spunky fighter and he released a sigh of tension. Taking his anger out on Zell would do him no good so with an enormous strength of will power, Squall replaced the look of annoyed disdain on his face with a look of serene curiosity. Zell watched his friend struggle with his emotions with a knowing grin.

"Come on Squall, it's almost eighty degrees outside and everyone is going on a picnic!" Zell shouted excitedly. Although the idea of escaping his office for a few hours was more than welcome Squall still had a lot of work to finish, which he told Zell as much. "Come on man! It's nice outside!" Zell whined. With a sly grin his voice dropped an octave as he added, "Rinoa'll be there."

At the mention of Rinoa's name, Squall swallowed the excuse he was about to say. The idea of a picnic in general didn't exactly thrill him, but as long as Rinoa was there he guessed that it wouldn't be such a bad thing. Squall mentally kicked himself for acting like a little kid with a crush, but the memory of Rinoa's smile and the way she looked at him sometimes outweighed his reservations. Just as Squall was about to accept Zell's invitation a burning cold pierced Squall's lungs and stole his breath away.

"I can't," Squall gasped, the sensation of his lungs freezing causing him to grimace in pain.

"Are you okay man?" Zell asked with concern. "Maybe some fresh air would do you some good."

"I said I can't!" Squall barked. Zell flinched at the harsh tone and wilted at the sight of the cold fury burning in Squall's eyes.

"Okay man," Zell said in a deflated tone. He slunk to the exit and with a quiet, "See ya" he closed the door behind him. Squall sighed and fell into the arms of the frozen woman leaning behind him.

"Why?" Squall asked, his voice echoing off the shimmering walls of ice. For a moment Squall marveled at the dual sensations of the warm furs beneath him and the cool body behind him against his bare skin as he awaited her answer.

"You have more important things to do, my love," Shiva replied, her bell like voice tickling his senses. Shiva wrapped her icy arms around his chest and Squall instantly gave in to the familiar chill that enveloped his body. Her pale lips gently caressed the side of Squall's neck as the silvery blue hue crept into his porcelain skin. Slender fingers kneaded his chest and teased his nipples as the icy temptress suckled his earlobe, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the lithe warrior.

Squall stroked the smooth skin of Shiva's thighs as he rested his head on her shoulder, granting the frozen woman better access to his neck. Shiva hummed with pleasure as she nipped and licked Squall's sinuous neck. For Squall, it was not enough.

The graceful young warrior turned in Shiva's arms and claimed her pale lips with a hungry kiss, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. Shiva moaned in delight as she willingly granted Squall his desire. Squall plundered her moist mouth and their tongues danced as his left hand glided up the side of Shiva's warming body, gently kneading her breast with his rough hand.

"SQUALL!"

Squall jerked forward and smacked his knees on the bottom of his desk. Rubbing his sore knees, Squall cursed beneath his breath and tried to focus his gray eyes on the person standing in the doorway.

"Offices aren't made for sleeping," Quistis sighed as she strode into Squall's office. For a second she could have sworn she saw a strange tint to Squall's pale skin but brushed it off as a trick of the light. "Perhaps you'd like to take the day off?" Quistis politely asked while gracefully sitting down in one of the chairs across from him.

"I'm busy," he growled irritably.

"I can see that," Quistis chuckled. Squall narrowed his eyes into angry slits and snatched another document from his inbox.

"I have work to do."

Just as Squall was about to read over the document Quistis said, "Squall, you've been working awfully hard lately. Why don't you take the day off? Come to the picnic with me." With a heavy sigh Squall firmly told her that he couldn't go. He had too much work to do. "That's my point, you need a break Squall."

"Just go without me," Squall muttered as he began to scan the document.

"Squall I…"

"I said get out!" Squall bellowed. Quistis looked taken aback by his harsh tone and opened and closed her mouth several times.

When Quistis finally found her voice she said, "Alright Squall." Just as Quistis was about to leave his office she turned around and told Squall, "You know, it wouldn't kill you to spend some time with your friends every once in a while." The door closed with a soft click behind her.

"Maybe I was too hard on her…." Squall muttered as he reclined in his leather chair. Tossing the dreaded document onto his desk Squall sighed heavily and massaged the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. His scar throbbed and was beginning to give him a headache.

"My poor darling," her fey voice drifted through the frozen air. "So many distractions," she purred. Squall turned his attention to the woman lying on the bed of furs behind him. He recalled a time when being swept from the outside world into this frozen room and back again used to unsettle him, but now he didn't even give it a second thought. Shiva's grin spread from ear to ear as she saw her little warrior striding towards her with lust smoldering in his hooded silver eyes, all thoughts of the outside world completely forgotten.

* * *

Woo, only the first chapter and already things are getting a little steamy! lol Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 and hopefully I'll have chapter 2 up sometime next week. Don't forget to review!!!


	3. Chapter II

**Author's Note:** Great googly moogly! I am so, so, so sorry it took me this long to update. Good grief this move has been absolutely crazy! I just recently found my computer and got it set up again. Yay! Bleh moving from northeast Kansas to southwest Oklahoma has made me lose track of 90% of my stuff... At least I found my computer and got things going again, hurray! Anywho, here's the next super amazingly awesome epic chapter of Winter's Knight! Haha, ok it probably isn't that great... or maybe it is... tell me what you think!!! Reviews are greatly appreciated and will be rewarded with invisible cookies and a Happy Dance. Oh yeah! ~oOo~ means a scene change. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, FF8 does not belong to me. It belongs to the ever amazing Square-Enix.

* * *

**Winter's Knight**

**Chapter II**

By Phoenix DeFuego

Rinoa Heartilly jogged down the marble steps and laughed at Angelo, who was bounding around her in hyper circles and barking excitedly. Her raven hair danced in the summer breeze, her pale blue sun dress swirling around her knees as she skipped along. Rinoa swung the large picnic basket back and forth as she walked towards the front gate while humming a familiar tune.

Once they reached the gate Angelo barked and dashed off towards Selphie, wagging his stubby tail with every step. Selphie knelt down to the ground and threw her arms open. Angelo leaped into her arms and licked the brunette's face with reckless abandon.

Selphie wrapped her arms around the wriggling dog and giggled, "Hello Angelo!"

"Angelo!" Rinoa giggled. "Leave poor Selphie alone!" Selphie squealed and giggled in delight as Angelo knocked her over and began nuzzling and licking her all over. "Angelo, come here!" Rinoa yelled while thrusting her index finger down towards the ground beside her.

Angelo barked and bounded over to Rinoa's side. When he reached her side Angelo sat down and looked up at her, his stubby tail waving so hard that his entire rear shook. Rinoa giggled at her silly dog and bent down to scratch him behind the ears. The raven haired beauty stuck her lips out and cooed to Angelo about how he was such a good boy while rubbing his shaggy fur.

"And what would two fine looking young ladies such as yourselves be doing way out here?"

"Irvy!" Selphie squealed happily. The green eyed brunette jumped to her feet and charged at the roguish cowboy with her arms flung out to her sides. Irvine caught her in his arms and spun her around in the air before setting her back down and planting a kiss on her cherry lips. Rinoa stood up and watched the happy couple with a wistful smile.

"Hello Sefie," Irvine grinned. Angelo barked and pranced around the two teenagers until Irvine finally gave in and scratched the hyper dog behind his ears. "Hello Angelo," Irvine greeted while ruffling the dogs fur. Rinoa approached her friends and greeted Irvine with a warm smile. "You look stunning this beautiful afternoon," Irvine greeted with a charming smile.

"Thank you," Rinoa replied with a blush.

"Flirting already Irvine?" a feminine voice quipped behind them. Irvine spun around and saw Quistis calmly walking towards the trio with Zell bouncing beside her.

"Now why you got to be like that Quisty?" Irvine drawled pathetically. Quistis just grinned.

"Wow, you look great!" Zell told Rinoa as he reached the group. Rinoa blushed again and answered with a shy thank you.

"Where's Squall?" Rinoa asked after a moments pause. Quistis and Zell looked at each other before Quistis told her that he wasn't coming. Rinoa's shoulders fell and her chocolate eyes drifted to the ground in disappointment.

"That jerk!" Selphie pouted.

"It's alright, he's got a lot of work to do," Rinoa said with a brave smile. Quistis admired Rinoa's devotion to the taciturn commander, but wondered if her feelings were being wasted on the lone wolf.

Rinoa buried her disappointment and put on a happy face for her friends. She wasn't going to ruin everyone's fun just because Squall wasn't there. The five teenagers laughed and joked as they left the Garden behind them with smiles on their faces, Angelo barking and bounding along.

Quistis and Rinoa spread the red and white checkered blanket on the green grass while the other three played with Angelo. Once the blanket had been laid out Quistis took out the food while Rinoa retrieved the plates. When she realized that she had taken out one too many she gave Quistis an apologetic smile and gently placed the paper plate back into the basket. Quistis returned Rinoa's smile with a sympathetic smile of her own as the girls made sandwiches.

During the picnic the five friends chatted about nothing in particular and laughed at each others jokes. Rinoa was so happy to be included in the lives of four amazing people. It gave her a warm feeling to know that everyone there truly cared about each other. Still, the picnic just didn't feel complete. Rinoa glanced at the picnic basket and wondered if Squall would ever learn to laugh and play with his friends.

Rinoa shook her head and thought with determination_, (I can't think about that right now. I don't want to ruin everyone's fun just because I'm worried about Squall._)

"What are you thinking about, Rinoa?" Zell asked. Rinoa turned her attention back to her friends and realized that everyone was looking at her.

"Oh, nothing!" Rinoa said quickly while shaking her head and waving her hand in the air. She giggled nervously and put on a brilliant smile. Even she wasn't convinced.

"We miss him too," Quistis sighed. The others solemnly nodded their heads in agreement.

Selphie looked up at the sky and said, "Ever since we got back from Time Compression Squall has been acting different." Her delicate brown eyebrows were furrowed and her voice was filled with concern.

"I know that Squall likes to be alone sometimes, but he's never acted so…"

"Mean," Zell finished for Quistis. The blonde instructor nodded her head.

Quistis crossed her arms and her pale blue eyes seemed to focus on something in the past. "Before, if Squall didn't want to talk to someone he would simply ignore them and give them the silent treatment," she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah!" Zell agreed enthusiastically. "But now, whenever he wants someone to leave him alone he bites their head off!"

"He's probably just stressed out from working so hard," Rinoa said weakly. Even Rinoa doubted her own words as the group silently contemplated the enigmatic Squall.

"Angelo!" Rinoa suddenly screeched in horror. Angelo pulled his head out of the picnic basket with chunks of apple pie smeared all over his muzzle. Everyone laughed as Rinoa chased Angelo around with a napkin clutched in one fist and waving an angry finger at him with her other hand.

After the picnic everyone, including Angelo, played Frisbee Football. The rest of the afternoon was filled with games and laughter as the five teenagers played together under the warm summer sun. Only when the sun began to dip beneath the ocean waves did the teenagers decide to return home.

As the group of teenagers walked back into the Garden a pair of stormy gray eyes longingly watched them from a lonely office as they talked and laughed together.

~oOo~

Rinoa's breath escaped her pale lips in the form of a white cloud that quivered in the air. Looking around her, the only thing that Rinoa could see was a thick and misty fog that surrounded her. Everywhere she turned the fog filled her vision. A shiver ran down her spine as the tiny water droplets touched her skin and dampened her clothes.

Suddenly a ghostly sigh brushed her face and Rinoa jerked away from the icy caress. Her doe eyes wide with fear, Rinoa spun around in frightened circles as the sounds of mournful sighs filled the foggy air. Wild with fear, Rinoa ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care as long as it was away from those ghostly sighs.

All of a sudden a figure appeared in front of her and Rinoa stopped in her tracks, nearly falling over in the process.

"Squall!" Rinoa cried out. Relief and confusion filled her voice. Less than two feet away from her was Squall, kneeling on the ground with his head bowed. He seemed oblivious to Rinoa's presence and for some reason Rinoa was afraid to approach him. "Squall?"

Squall lifted his face to the heavens and at first Rinoa thought that he had finally heard her. When Squall opened his eyes Rinoa gasped and took an involuntary step back. His eyes were like liquid mercury and his skin was tainted by a silvery blue hue. Rinoa realized that Squall hadn't heard her and she was about to call out to him again, but before she could move Squall's pale lips began to move.

Rinoa watched in confused horror as Squall spoke to some unseen force towering over him but she couldn't hear a word he was saying. No sound escaped those pale lips as Squall silently spoke to the fog. Suddenly Squall stood up and a faint jingling sound filled the air.

Rinoa's eyes grew wide and she clamped her hand over her open mouth when she caught sight of the steel collar wrapped around his throat. The metal choker was connected to a thick chain that seemed to hover in midair, the end disappearing into the gray mist. Suddenly the chain became taut and Squall mechanically obeyed the gentle tug.

"Squall!" Rinoa screamed. The fog swallowed his disappearing form as he walked away from her and Rinoa raced after him. Rinoa ran and ran until suddenly the fog disappeared and she skidded to a stop, precariously balancing on her toes with arms flailing at her sides as she struggled to not fall off of the edge of the enormous cliff.

Rinoa regained her balance and sighed in relief. Her relief was short lived, however, when her brown eyes took in the sight below her. A cavernous valley lay roughly two miles beneath her. Rivers of blood soaked the blackened grass and bodies filled the valley floor. At the heart of the bloody carnage raged a fierce battle. The clash of steel, bold war cries and screams of death rang through the air and assaulted her ears.

Rinoa watched in terror as a blizzaga spell three times larger than a normal blizzaga erupted amongst the attacking soldiers. The ice shattered and the frozen bodies caught inside the spell exploded into hundreds of tiny pieces while those near the spell were pierced by flying shards of ice.

Rinoa gagged and her stomach contorted as she watched the horrific battle beneath her unfold. All of a sudden the image of a woman filled her vision. The woman was more beautiful than anything Rinoa had ever seen before. Her radiance appeared to glow from within her. Rinoa sensed a power emanating from the woman stronger than anything she had felt before and it terrified her.

The woman's blonde hair fell to her knees in shimmering waves and her eyes were bluer than the sky and glowed eerily. Her skin was like porcelain, tainted by a pale, shimmering blue hue, and she had an angular face. The woman wore a pale blue dress that clung to her figure like a second skin except the skirt flared out around her thighs and trailed behind her for several feet. The sleeves were long and came to a point with a single loop over her middle fingers.

A delicate gold chain encircled her head and held a flawless sapphire at the center of her forehead. Priceless diamonds and sapphires dangled from her ears and an ornate necklace of diamonds and sapphires hung from her neck. The low V-neck on her dress revealed the tops of her breasts and her lips were painted a brilliant ruby red.

Rinoa blinked and the woman disappeared. Rinoa did a double take and took in her new surroundings with bewildered eyes. She had never seen a more beautiful room in her life. Made entirely out of ice there were exotic carpets woven with intricate designs and hundreds of pillows made of silver thread scattered across the floor. Suddenly a deep moan drew her attention to a bed of ice covered in thick furs.

The young sorceress watched in sick fascination, unable to tear her gaze away from the intimate scene before her. On the bed lay the most beautiful woman Rinoa had ever seen, her porcelain skin damp with sweat as the young man above her drove into her heat, his silvery blue skin glistening in the light. The woman gasped and moaned as he pounded into her again and again, digging her fingernails into his well muscled shoulders with every thrust.

Rinoa's heart hammered in her chest as she watched the woman scream her ecstasy, streaks of golden yellow bleeding into her silvery hair as her body quivered in sweet release. With a primal growl in the back of his throat, the man's body trembled and he emptied himself inside the slender woman with one final thrust. Rinoa's breath came in short gasps as the man collapsed on top of the panting woman, his head wearily resting upon the woman's heaving breasts, dark strands of brown hair obscuring his face.

In an instant of sheer terror Rinoa stood frozen as the woman's icy gaze suddenly settled upon her. Searing pain filled her entire body and Rinoa clutched her head as a voice screamed inside her mind.

(_LEAVE!_)

Rinoa bolted into a sitting position, her breath coming in short gasps. Her raven hair clung to her face and her body was damp with perspiration. Looking over at the digital clock on her nightstand Rinoa saw that it was only two o'clock in the morning. Rinoa sighed and flopped back down onto her pillow.

(_What a nightmare,_) thought Rinoa. She lay awake in her bed for several minutes, thinking about her strange dream. After several minutes of trying to figure it out Rinoa shrugged it off as just a nightmare and reluctantly fell back asleep.

~oOo~

After regaining his breath, Squall brushed his dark bangs out of his eyes and lazily gazed up at the woman beneath him. The look on his lover's face concerned him and he looked in the direction she was so intently staring.

"What's wrong?"

Shiva snapped out of her troubled reverie and smiled at the boy wrapped in her arms.

"It is nothing Selds'zar," she replied with a smile. Squall's lips made a thin line as he gave the icy pool one last glance, not quite believing Shiva's words. He wasn't exactly fond of the new pet name Shiva had taken to calling him recently either but it seemed to please her so he didn't say anything. Shiva gently grasped Squall's chin and turned his face towards her. "It is nothing you need worry about, my love," Shiva softly cooed.

Squall decided to let the matter slide as Shiva rolled him onto his back, her rosy pink mouth ghosting across his pale blue lips. Suddenly Squall tangled his hand in Shiva's hair and marveled at the streaks of blonde running through the silver tresses.

"When did this happen?" Squall asked in a bewildered tone. Her hair hadn't looked like that a few minutes ago had it?

"Do you like it?" Shiva purred. A throaty moan rattled Squall's chest and he fisted his hand in Shiva's hair as the slender woman stroked his length. Shiva devoured Squall's lips with a hungry kiss, her tongue exploring the depths of his mouth. The fey woman tortured him with pleasure and left him breathless after breaking the possessive kiss. Settling deeper into the soft furs, Shiva wrapped her slender arms around Squall's muscled torso, the lithe warrior's body easily molding to her slender figure as he settled next to her.

"You must grow stronger, my love," Shiva suddenly whispered into his ear, her long fingers tangling in his silky brown locks. Squall sighed with irritation. Why is it she always wanted to talk afterwards? Always the same subject too.

"Why?" Squall asked, the irritation slipping through his tone.

"So you will be able to wield my full powers Selds'zar. Your body is not yet strong enough to withstand my true power," Shiva cooed, her long fingers continuing to stroke Squall's hair with soothing motions.

"But, the war is over," Squall murmured, the slightest hint of sleep creeping into his voice.

"Yes, my love, and you played your role valiantly. Never before was I so proud to call you Master as the day you pierced the heart of that evil sorceress," Shiva softly whispered, her pale lips gently brushing the top of Squall's head. "But what if something worse happens? What if an even more powerful sorceress than Ultimecia threatens the world?"

Squall shuddered at the thought of facing some evil force more powerful than that evil witch. He had nearly lost himself to the sorceress' Time Compression. It was Rinoa that had saved him. Squall rolled onto his side, his back facing Shiva as his thoughts turned to the raven haired sorceress. In the short time that he had known her Squall had lost count of the times he risked his life to save her. At first it was on obligation, an employee's duty to their employer; but then something happened.

He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was exactly, but somewhere along the way it changed from him _having _to save her to him _wanting _to save her. In the end, during his moment of weakness when he was forced to rely on others, it was Rinoa that saved him. The cool body pressed against his back and the frigid arm suddenly draped across his waist dragged his thoughts back to the present.

"You need me Squall," her icy breath tickling the back of his neck. "You need me to protect them." Squall cursed his own weakness as he sighed in defeat. Shiva's lips curled into a grin of triumph as Squall drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Woot! Easily the longest chapter I've ever written. Once again, I'd like to say sorry for not updating in like... forever.

Pretty please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter III

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Yes I'm still alive, no I didn't forget you. I've just been extremely busy. Family business and what not. Sigh... drama drama drama. lol Anywho, here is the long awaited next chapter! I apologize for taking so long but I'm sure y'all have become used to that by now, haha! Love it, hate it, let me know what ya think. All reviews are appreciated, mindless flames will be used to roast marshmallows. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** If I owned FF8 I would be on a tropical island sipping margaritas, but I don't so I'm not. Much love to Square-Enix!

* * *

**Winter's Knight**

**Chapter III**

By Phoenix DeFuego

Squall moaned and rolled over onto his side, blindly slapping the snooze button on his alarm clock. Barely lifting his head from the soft pillow Squall opened his weary eyes just enough to read the red numbers on his digital alarm clock. Squall moaned again and grudgingly forced himself to sit up.

With a tired sigh Squall threw off the covers and staggered to his feet with a yawn. Squall lazily scratched his scalp as he shuffled towards the wooden dresser across the sparse room. After retrieving his clothes, Squall dragged his feet to his tiny bathroom. One of the perks of being a "Savior of the World."

Squall's three minute shower was cold and left him feeling alert and refreshed. He stepped out of the small bathroom dressed in his usual civilian clothes and pulled the large gunblade case out from underneath his bed. Squall gently set the case down on top of his bed and flipped the silver latches before carefully lifting the lid.

The old case groaned from use and Squall took a couple of seconds to admire the gleaming weapon nestled on black velvet inside. Squall picked up the large gunblade and sat down on the bed beside the rectangular case before opening a second compartment that lay hidden beneath the gunblade's resting place. Picking up an old rag and a small container of polish, Squall began to clean and polish his gunblade. He used slow, smooth strokes as he polished the blade, caressing it like a lover.

Once he was satisfied, Squall sheathed his gunblade and carefully placed the large case underneath his bed again. He ran a gloved hand through his chocolate hair before leaving his room. The rhythmic thumping of Squall's boots echoed in the empty corridors as Squall walked down the curved hall with an even stride. Realizing that the cafeteria wouldn't be open at five in the morning, Squall walked passed the red hall without hesitation and continued towards the front gate. He could have breakfast when he came back.

Squall quietly passed through the gates, allowing the elderly gatekeeper to sleep in peace. As he exited the Garden Squall stopped and inhaled the morning air, the chill breeze kissing his pale skin. Shiva knew better than to prod Squall as he simply stood there enjoying the fresh air. This was Squall's favorite time of day. The birds were quietly chirping, as if afraid to wake the world with their song; the horizon a black silhouette against the colors of the predawn sky.

"This always was your favorite time of day."

Squall spun in surprise and gasped, "Matron!" Edea softly chuckled at the shocked look on Squall's face as she approached the young man. "When did you…? I thought…?"

"Cid and I arrived late last night. We didn't want to wake you," Edea explained with a warm smile. Squall seemed to accept her explanation and relaxed as the older woman came to stand beside him. She looked exactly like he remembered her; her long raven hair flowing down her back to just below her waist, her deep brown eyes full of wisdom, and the loving smile hidden in the corners of her mouth. She hadn't aged a day. He supposed it was one of the side effects of being a sorceress. Was she really ageless? Or did she only look immortal? Squall was dragged from his thoughts at the sound of her warm voice.

"You used to sneak out every morning just to watch the sunrise," Edea spoke softly. She faced the horizon but her dark eyes were looking into the past. Edea laughed and said, "I used to get so worried about you. I was afraid you'd wander off and get eaten by a monster."

"I never went far," Squall remembered quietly.

Edea looked at Squall with a hint of sadness tainting her smile and whispered, "No, you didn't." Squall's head tilted to the side as he arched a single brow, wondering at the sad look on Edea's ageless face. "You've become such a fine young man," Edea smiled as tears stung the backs of her eyes, her voice quivering with emotion. Squall shifted on his feet uncomfortably and looked away, unsure of what he should do.

Edea reached out and cupped Squall's face with her hand, gently coaxing him to look into her eyes. Edea's brown eyes devoured his features as if she would never see him again. She memorized the color of his eyes, the shape of his nose, the small frown in the corner of his lips, the curves of his ears, the line of his jaw, and even the sheen in his soft brown hair.

"You're all grown up now," she said with a sad smile. "You always do as you're told and you work so hard without ever complaining." Squall leaned into Edea's touch as the older woman gently stroked his cheek with her thumb. "I'm so proud of you," Edea breathed. Squall's heart ached at the sound of those few precious words. How long had he waited to hear those words spoken to him? Why was this happening? Why now? Not realizing his eyes had closed Squall's lids fluttered open at the loss of contact with Edea's warm and gentle hand.

"Matron?" He cursed himself for how lost his voice sounded and hoped the older woman hadn't noticed. His heart twisted at the sight of the sad resignation on the woman's pale face.

"You have friends who care for you, and now a family in Esthar," she whispered as if to herself, her dark eyes filling with tears. With a sad smile she said, "My only regret is that I couldn't be your confidant like Ellone could."

"Matron," Squall uttered, suddenly not caring how small his voice sounded. Edea looked up into his gray eyes and smiled at the determination she saw in those steely orbs. Even as a child he was always so determined. "You will always be my mother," Squall stated firmly. He wasn't exactly sure why he said that, he just knew it was something he had to make sure she knew.

A single tear of happiness slipped down Edea's pale cheek as the first rays of the sun peeked over the horizon. Edea wrapped her arms around her son and poured every ounce of love into that warm embrace. Squall was surprised at how easy it was to return the loving hug that she had caught him up in. There was no numb feeling seeping into his bones or cold chill sweeping through his body, just the feeling of being held by his mother. It filled him with a warmth he had forgotten, a warmth he was loathe to let go but he gave no resistance when Edea pulled back from the embrace.

"Silly old woman," Edea chuckled as she wiped her hand across her moist eyes. A genuine smile graced her lips and Edea said, "Happy birthday Squall." She gently kissed Squall on the forehead and graced him with another smile before turning and heading back into Garden. Squall watched her walk away with a look of confused longing in his stormy eyes. Had she come all this way simply to wish him a happy birthday? A part of him told himself not to be so foolish, but another part of him secretly wished it was true.

An icy chill ran down his spine, making the memory of the warmth from Edea's embrace that much stronger. Still, he couldn't waste the day away standing there thinking. Turning towards the distant forests, Squall walked into the wilderness as the morning sun bathed the world in a golden glow.

~o0o~

Squall's entire body ached and his stomach growled as he slowly trudged through the front gates. Walking up the large marble steps, Squall silently sighed in relief when the cool air of the air conditioned Garden kissed his heated skin. A single bead of sweat trickled down his back and Squall shivered involuntarily as he walked down the curved hallway towards his dorm room.

Ignoring the stares of the few students that passed him by Squall entered his tidy room and carelessly tossed his leather bomber onto his bed. After shedding his gloves Squall kicked off his boots and began to remove his white shirt as he padded into the small bathroom. Tossing the sweat drenched shirt aside; Squall undid his many belts and let his black jeans fall unceremoniously to the floor before kicking the discarded pants to the side. Hooking his thumbs into the elastic waistband, Squall slid off his underpants and tossed the discarded garment onto the pile of clothes in the corner of the confined bathroom before stepping into the narrow shower.

Squall twisted the silver knobs and let a moan of pleasure rattle his throat as the hot water cascaded down his worn out body, the warm water slowly relaxing his sore muscles. Placing his palms on the slick wall, Squall let his head sink between his shoulders as he leaned forward; the weight of the silver chain around his neck seeming to drag his head down further as the hot water rained down his back. Squall inhaled the curling steam and let his gray eyes slide shut as the warmth of the hot shower seeped into his tired bones.

As he let the water beat down on his slick skin, the young man's mind wandered to his encounter with Edea earlier that morning. Her sudden appearance was a surprise and threw him off balance. Why had she acted so sad? A slight frown marred his otherwise peaceful face as he continued to ponder the woman's countenance. It was almost like she was saying goodbye. Squall's frown deepened as he pushed off the wall and slicked his hair back while letting his head roll back, allowing the hot water to rush down his arched neck and down his muscled chest. Edea had acted like she would never see him again. Did she know something bad was about to happen? Was she ill?

Squall's gray eyes stared into nothingness, the comfort of the warm water momentarily forgotten at the thought of losing her. It didn't seem fair that she be taken away from him so soon after finally finding her again.

(_Do not fear Selds'zar, it was merely the ramblings of an aging mother,_) an icy voice chimed inside his mind. Shiva's fey voice shook him from his apathy and Squall began to scrub his body with an ivory bar of soap. The fear, however, of losing Edea forever was rooted in the back of his mind as he rinsed off the foaming lather that coated his toned body. After washing out his hair Squall cut off the hot spray and stepped out of the steaming shower, drying himself off with a white towel as he continued to brood over his dark thoughts. Shiva's bell like laughter filled his mind and she said, (_Is it so uncommon for a mother to visit her son on his eighteenth birthday?_)

Maybe Shiva was right. Maybe Edea really had come just to visit for his birthday. Surely that couldn't be the only reason though. She must have had a more important reason than just that to come all the way from Centra. That's when he remembered that she had said Cid was with her. Maybe Cid had finally come back to take back control of the Garden.

(_Forget this train of thought my love, you have more important things to attend to at the moment,_) Shiva gently urged, Squall's stomach growling loudly as soon as the words had escaped her frozen lips. Wrapping the towel around his waist, Squall left the bathroom and quickly donned a fresh set of clothing before heading to the cafeteria. About halfway down the red striped hallway Squall's stomach growled again as the smell of fresh gravy and warm biscuits assaulted his nose. It was still fairly early in the morning so there were very few people in the cafeteria which was a great source of relief for Squall.

After making his way through the breakfast line, crystal blue collided with steel gray. Squall acknowledged the blonde woman smiling at him and sat in the empty chair across from her at her table.

"Good morning Squall," Quistis greeted smoothly before taking another sip of her black coffee.

"Hn," Squall greeted as he poured copious amounts of pepper onto his gravy drenched biscuits. Quistis watched as Squall began to eat his morning meal and opened her mouth to say something but she changed her mind and shut her mouth when she realized she didn't really have anything important to say. Squall was never one for small talk. A disappointed sigh escaped Quistis' lips as she bowed her head and returned her focus to grading her students papers. After the defeat of Ultimecia Squall had been given control of Balamb Garden and one of his first acts as Commander/Headmaster was to reinstate her as an instructor. Quistis smiled at the memory. Being stripped of her status as an instructor had been a serious blow to Quistis' self confidence and at the time her worries had fallen on deaf ears. (_Well, maybe not so deaf,_) Quistis mentally laughed as she continued to reminisce. During their adventures, Squall had often put Quistis in charge when it was necessary for them to split up into three-man teams and had frequently asked for her advice throughout their travels. In his own way Squall had helped rebuild Quistis' self confidence.

"Quistis…"

Squall's voice startled Quistis from her thoughts. The young blonde looked up at the man sitting across from her and she was surprised by the pensive look on Squall's face as he stared at the plate in front of him. Belatedly, she realized he had uttered her name in an almost pleading tone and she wondered why he seemed so hesitant.

"Yesterday, when you came into my office…" Squall began, cursing himself for how unsure he sounded and praying that Quistis wouldn't notice. He took a deep breath and continued, "When you asked me to go to the picnic… I… that is…" (_Damn it! Why is this so hard!_) Squall mentally cursed. "What I mean to say… is…"

Quistis' eyebrows nearly collided with her hairline when it dawned on her what Squall was trying to say. Squall Leonhart, lone wolf and Ice Prince of Balamb Garden, was apologizing! Quistis could have jumped for joy, she was so happy. Unable to contain her excitement Quistis quickly stood up and collected her papers before she did anything embarrassing. Squall finally tore his eyes from his breakfast and looked at the woman standing before him, a hint of panic in his eyes and voice.

"Quistis! I'm… I'm…" (_What the hell! Just spit it out already before she leaves! I'm sorry. See! Not that hard! Although I'm still a little pissed that I was caught making out…_) The fey laughter ringing in the back of Squall's mind was not helping the situation at all. Quistis raised her hand in a calming gesture and gazed down at Squall with a brilliant smile.

"It's alright, Squall," Quistis assured him. Squall opened his mouth to protest but Quistis interrupted him saying, "Apology accepted." Quistis' heart beat a little faster when she saw the pale shade of pink that stained Squall's cheeks as he looked back down to his breakfast. "Well, I need to get to class. Happy Birthday Squall!" Quistis said cheerfully as she left the cafeteria.

"Hn," Squall nodded without looking up.

(_Is my little prince developing a crush on his former teacher?_) Shiva giggled teasingly. Squall mentally scoffed as he went back to eating his breakfast.

(_You know she's like a sister to me,_) Squall berated the frozen sprite while chewing his meal.

(_Is that what you feel for the Raven?_) Shiva asked, a hint of disdain in her fey voice. Squall froze at the sudden question, his fork suspended halfway to his open mouth. Squall shut his mouth and lowered his bite of breakfast back down to his plate, his brow creasing as a small frown tugged at the corners of his lips.

Did he see Rinoa as a sister? He didn't think so. He knew that he did not feel the same way about Rinoa as he did Quistis; and he knew that he didn't feel the same way about her as he did Shiva. So, what was she to him? A friend? Maybe; but he had almost kissed her! Squall's frown deepened when he remembered that night on the balcony.

~o0o~

Squall watched as Rinoa leaned against the marble railing, her heart shaped face turned to the heavens as her raven black hair danced in the wind. They had finally done it. They'd defeated Ultimecia and survived Time Compression. A ghost of a smile curved Squall's lips as he turned his gray eyes to the stars above. He would still be lost if it weren't for Rinoa. When Squall had been trapped in that barren wasteland Shiva had gone completely silent. Not once did she utter a single word to him as he tried to find his way home, or the week after.

Now, here he was standing side by side with Rinoa gazing at the midnight sky. This was real, not some frozen chamber inside his mind. A shooting star blazed across the darkened sky and the young couple looked at each other with a smile. Squall's smile grew when Rinoa pointed up, just like she had the first time they met. She was so beautiful in the moonlight. Rinoa was so happy she seemed to glow. She looked like an angel.

Squall's heart pounded as he stepped closer to the raven beauty, her doe eyes staring at him adoringly. On impulse Squall leaned in towards the petite sorceress. His heart felt like it was going to burst through his chest as Rinoa's eyes fluttered close, the tips of her long lashes brushing against her pale cheeks. His breath ghosted across her rosy lips, his lips mere centimeters away from her own.

"_Squall!" Shiva screamed her ecstasy as her tight muscles clamped down on his hard member. Squall growled Shiva's name as he emptied his seed inside of her in sweet release. Squall collapsed onto the bed next to Shiva, his body spent and their limbs intertwined. "I love you," Shiva softly panted, still trying to regain her breath._

"_I love you too," Squall replied just as breathless._

The memory flashed before Squall's eyes and he reeled, quickly backing away from Rinoa with a scowl of self-loathing and disgust. What was he doing!

"Squall?" Rinoa asked a little shakily, her brown eyes filled with concern. A deep frown creased his brow and Squall's entire face turned bright red as images of him and Shiva flashed through his mind.

"I'm sorry Rinoa, I-I…" Squall stuttered, unsure of what he should say. He was slightly confused by the sudden look of relief that washed over Rinoa before she smiled brightly at him.

"It's okay, Squall. I understand," Rinoa beamed reassuringly.

~o0o~

Squall sighed as he picked at the last of his breakfast. He had felt like such an asshole the next day. Shiva had finally recovered enough strength to speak to him again and told him that she had used every ounce of her power just to keep him alive as he wandered aimlessly in Time Compression. Time Compression was a distorted dimension where normal humans couldn't survive and yet he had. He felt like a total jerk for not believing in Shiva and thinking she had abandoned him like everyone else in his life.

"Man, what's eating you?" an obnoxiously loud voice practically boomed in Squall's ear, startling him from his brooding as an all too familiar cowboy unceremoniously plopped down into the chair next to him.

"Hello Irvine," Squall frowned. Irvine barked a hearty laugh as he slung his arm around Squall's shoulders.

"You need to lighten up buddy! It is your birthday after all," Irvine drawled with a huge grin. Squall tensed under Irvine's strong arm and half-heartedly glared at the tall gunner.

"Happy Birthday Squall!" Selphie chirped before planting a kiss on his right cheek. Squall blushed and muttered a shy thank you as the hyper girl sat down next to him on his right.

"Hahaha! You look so cute when you're embarrassed," Irvine laughed.

"I'm not embarrassed!" Squall rebuked, his entire face turning bright red.

"Uh huh," Irvine chuckled disbelievingly, giving Squall's shoulders a tight squeeze.

"I know what we should do!" Selphie exclaimed excitedly, her curly brown hair bouncing as she practically jumped up and down in her seat. "We should have a birthday party with balloons and cake!" Squall blanched, his entire body going rigid and looked at Selphie as if she had just grown a second head.

"Chill," Irvine chuckled in a hushed, deep and soothing tone of voice, his lips brushing against the shell of Squall's left ear. He moved his hand to the nape of Squall's neck and began massaging the tense flesh with his strong fingers, eliciting a short moan of pleasure from the brunette as Squall fought to keep his eyes open. A wicked grin spread across Selphie's face as she watched Squall melt into Irvine's touch. "Does that feel good?" Irvine cooed into Squall's ear.

"Mhmmm," Squall moaned his eyelids drooping as Irvine continued to knead his neck.

"So, we should have the party in the Quad around seven, right?" Selphie chirped with a mischievous grin.

"Mhmm," Squall moaned, his eyes nearly closed. Suddenly Irvine removed his hand from Squall's neck and stood up, a huge grin on his face.

"Great! The party's at seven! See ya then Squall!" Selphie exclaimed merrily as she bounced out of her seat and into Irvine's arms.

"Huh?" Squall uttered intelligently, his mind still a little fogged. Selphie gave Irvine a quick kiss and a sugary thank you before skipping out of the cafeteria. After recovering from his daze Squall glared at the smiling cowboy standing next to him.

"I hate you," Squall seethed indignantly.

"Hahahaha! I love you too buddy," Irvine laughed. Squall rolled his eyes and looked down at his empty plate with a heavy sigh. All laughter left the cowboy when he saw the serious look on Squall's face. "Hey, what's wrong? What's bothering you?" asked Irvine.

"Nothing," Squall muttered dismissively without looking up from his plate.

Irvine sat back down, wrapping his arm around Squall's shoulders like before and said, "It's not nothing pal. I've seen you when you're brooding about nothing and this is different. What's up?" Squall really didn't feel like talking about what he was thinking. He also knew that Irvine could be extremely persistent when he wanted to be. He'd been thinking about a lot of things lately, mostly about Rinoa. Squall's frown deepened as the young woman filled his thoughts.

"Hey," Irvine cooed soothingly. "You can talk to me." Squall sighed and leaned into Irvine's embrace as he collected his thoughts. Could he tell Irvine the truth? Could he trust the cowboy with his darkest secret? Would Irvine laugh at him and call him crazy or would he believe him?

With a heavy sigh Squall said, "I've been thinking a lot about……"

"About?" Irvine gently prompted after a long pause. Squall sighed. (_Forget it,_) Squall thought bitterly. (_I can't tell him about Shiva. He won't believe me anyway. He'll just think I've gone insane._) "Hey," Irvine whispered, his breath tickling Squall's ear. "Whatever it is you can tell me. I won't judge, I promise." Squall finally turned his gaze towards the tall cowboy and resisted the urge to flinch away when he saw how close Irvine was. The gunman's face was mere inches from his own and he could feel Irvine's warm breath on his cheeks. He was so close that Squall could see the flecks of violet in his deep blue eyes.

Squall searched those blue eyes, looking for even a hint of mockery or disbelief. All he found was genuine concern and the promise of understanding, no matter what his problem was. A painful chill jolted down Squall's spine, warning him against revealing secrets better left unspoken, and felt Irvine's hand squeeze his shoulder when he shivered.

"Shiva," Squall blurted.

"What?" Irvine asked, not understanding what Squall was talking about.

"I've been thinking. About Shiva. And Rinoa," Squall replied haltingly, his mouth unable to keep up with the millions of thoughts racing through his mind. This was the first time he had ever deliberately disobeyed Shiva. He knew that she didn't want anyone else to know about them, but was it really so wrong? The years of secrecy and of bending the truth, it was wearing him down. The pressure of not getting caught; it was too much for him to bare anymore. Squall had stumbled upon the most amazing thing in his life and he couldn't tell anyone. And then there was Rinoa. The girl confused him to no end.

"About Shiva, and Rinoa?" Irvine asked in confusion. "What about them?"

Squall's cheeks turned pink as he muttered, "Stuff…." Irvine really struggled not to grin when he saw the blush tainting Squall's pale cheeks.

"What kind of stuff?" Irvine asked in a neutral tone as much as possible. Squall's entire face turned beet red. What was he doing! Irvine was the playboy of Garden! Heck, he was the playboy of Gaia! He couldn't talk to Irvine about this kind of thing! "Like, fantasies, kind of stuff?" Irvine asked a little unsure of where Squall was going with the conversation.

"What? No!" Squall replied, Irvine's voice dragging him from his thoughts. Squall took a deep breath. He had come this far, he might as well tell him the truth. "I… talk… to her," Squall muttered as he turned his face away from Irvine. He didn't want to see Irvine looking at him like he was nuts.

"To Rinoa?" Irvine asked confused. Squall just shook his head, still refusing to make eye contact. "To Shiva?" Irvine asked a little skeptically. Squall nodded slowly. He knew it; Irvine thought he was insane. "What kind of things does she say?" Irvine asked after a long pause. Squall locked his suspicious gaze on to Irvine's face.

"You believe me?" he asked cautiously.

"Should I not?" Irvine asked bluntly. Squall studied the cowboy's face for a moment. There were no signs of mockery or judgment. Just patient curiosity. Maybe it would be okay if Squall told him his secret. "This is just between you and me Squall. I'll take whatever you say to my grave," Irvine swore, sensing Squall's hesitation. Squall searched Irvine's eyes and saw the truth of his words. Ignoring the stinging needles of ice stabbing the back of his mind, Squall took a deep breath and told Irvine his most guarded secret.

* * *

Woo! The cat's out of the bag! Haha, poor Irvine. Poor Squall for that matter, I'm so mean. _

So, how will Irvine handle finding out that Squall is just as much a lover boy as he is? heeheehee! Even I don't know!

We'll find out together! ....eventually... Reviews help! Until next chapter, bye-bye!


End file.
